


love with no conditions

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Wedding, i love..................... Them, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Unconditional love is known as affection without any limitations or love without conditions. This term is sometimes associated with other terms such as true altruism or complete love. ... It is a concept comparable to true love, a term which is more frequently used to describe love between lovers.the wedding day has finally arrived.





	love with no conditions

**Author's Note:**

> creative notes here
> 
> please take my gay
> 
> EDIT: THIS IS MY 100TH FIC AND I COULD NOT BE HAPPIER

Oh god, what was he doing?

Everything was perfectly, articulately, and flawless planned and prepared for. Not a hair was out of place, not a stain was visible on the linen cloths that hung over the tables. Everything was going according to as it should have been. It was perfect, as perfect as he always wanted and as perfect as it could get - this was his second time planning and organising a wedding, after all.

So why did he still feel nervous?

His heart seemed to be caught in his throat as he stared in the mirror and fixed his tie for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His hands were sweaty, it was hard to breathe, and he kept glancing at the clock for the minutes to tick by, only to be panicked more when he saw the hands move past the twelve. It was almost time… the most important time of his life thus far was quickly approaching… and maybe even someone like Jin Kirigiri wasn’t ready for it. Maybe even he, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, was unprepared. This wasn't like a simple report to sign; he was signing away his life. Though, maybe the school had already done that for him-

There was a knock at the door, and that was like knocking the wind into his lungs. Jin tried to slowly his breathing a little as he looked in the mirror, at the door reflected just behind him. Then, with a raspy voice (complete with a nervous voice crack) he managed to choke out a ‘come in’, which was followed almost instantly.  
“...You look amazing.”  
Kyouko scoffed a little as she shut the door behind her, her cold, violent gaze locked onto her father’s in the mirror. “Please. I hardly look the part.”  
“You look better than me.”  
“That... I can't argue with.”  
Jin laughed a little, smiling a little more as he saw the young detective doing the same. She made her approach behind him, analysing herself in the mirror as she did, before taking her father’s hand and spinning him around to fix him herself.  
“You're useless.”  
“Ha… now that, I know.”  
She shook her head, slowing down slightly as her fingers loosened their grip on his lapel, gently trailing down to the lavender in his pocket. “...Was it like this for yours and mother’s wedding?”  
The headmaster paused for a moment, watching as Kyouko stared at the flowers that were so close to his heart. “...Yeah. Your mother did most of it, though. Her parents were like my saviour, haha.”  
Exhaling a quiet laugh in response, Kyouko tore her eyes from the lavender, nodding and taking a few steps back, folding her arms. “Well… she would be proud of you. At least, that's what I would like to think.”  
“You and I both.” Jin frowned for a moment - he’d almost forgotten about the thoughts of his wife long gone. Almost.  
Kyouko watched as his expression darkened, before she opened her mouth to speak again, her words awkward and clumsy. “Well I… I’m proud of you, too.”  
He looked up in surprising, prompting her to continue.  
“Though things are… awkward, and we were apart for so long, I… I’m happy you’ve found happiness again. And that I can be a part of it. ...Even if I think you still screwed up.”  
“Kyouko, honey, trust me. I know I screwed up more than anyone else.” Jin laughed sadly, ending it with a sigh as his hands slid into his pockets, and he shot his daughter a genuinely apologetic smile. “But I think what makes it a… little more tolerable, is knowing you're here to remind me of it every day. I wouldn't want anything less.”  
The detective seemed to freeze for a moment, before she began to smile herself, and the two shared a father and daughter embrace that seemed years delayed. Kyouko wrapped her arms around Jin’s neck tightly, as if she never wanted to let go, burying her head into his shoulder.

“Father… I’m so happy to have you back. I missed you so much.”  
Though her words were muffled, Jin heard them loud and clear, and responded with a soft kiss on the side of Kyouko’s head. “I missed you too, sweetie… I missed you more than I can ever explain in words.”

* * *

Luckily, there was no rain as they exited the manor, and out into the garden.

The sunlight laid a carpet on top of the white velvet laid out in front of them, weaving through the flowers and grass, lighting them up in an almost fairytale-like display. Jin took a fraction of a moment to at least appreciate it - it was beautiful, after all - before he continued to walk, glancing down at the shorter, lavender haired girl (who looked so much like her mother in the sunlight) holding onto his arm. She looked up at him and squeezed his arm tighter, as if for reassurance, before they both looked ahead, basking in the sunlight and the attention as they watched the man stood up on the slightly raised platform turn, actually looking decent and sober for once in his life. Kyouko caught a glance of Class 78, taking up one of the front rows. Enoshima was already crying. Oowada looked so uncomfortable in a formal suit. Naegi gave a small thumbs up and a grin as they passed, which Kyouko responded to with a small smile, before she stopped at the front row. Jin looked down at her one last time, before she untangled his arm from his, and let him take his place on the altar, facing his fiancé - where he belonged.

The service was long, and boring, and the vows were emotional and sappy, but eventually, Jin Kizakura had metaphorically started his new life by hitting the ground running. Holding his husband’s hand with one hand, and his daughter’s with the other, and being carried by the momentum of emotional cheering, maybe, just maybe, now he could finally turn over a new page and begin a new chapter on what was truly going to be the best years of his life.

They shared one last kiss before getting into the limousine (not a bike, like Oowada had so kindly offered), with Jin resting his head on Kizakura’s shoulder and unable to contain his giddy laughter.


End file.
